


You look good in a Tux. (art)

by tripperfunster



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for missbecky was a pleasure.  I always enjoy her fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look good in a Tux. (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I wanted to fix this (but couldn't stop from tearing it down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/529127) by [missbecky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbecky/pseuds/missbecky). 



[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/482212)


End file.
